<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survive Like You Do by SirenRobbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680669">Survive Like You Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenRobbin/pseuds/SirenRobbin'>SirenRobbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WildWeek2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:59:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenRobbin/pseuds/SirenRobbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizzop’s a survivor and Oscar wants to do just that.</p>
<p>Spoilers past the Rome Arc*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WildWeek2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Survive Like You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I quite like how this one turned out. Like always if i'm missing any tags please let me know. Happy reading!<br/>Day 4:<br/>Life/Death/<strong>Survival</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Grizzop found Oscar bleeding out on his desk, Oscar learned two things.
</p>
<p>One: That Oscar couldn't keep living the way he was, it would get him killed.
</p>
<p>And two: Grizzop was a survivor, the type of survivor Oscar needed to be.
</p>
<p>Then in an ironic series of events, Grizzop went missing two days later. It's a blow Wild never expected. Grizzop is(was) a survivor, a warrior, a hero. He couldn't just fall off the face of the planet. The last thing he told Wild was that he was going to Rome, so that was Wild's next destination.
</p>
<p>Then the world fell apart. 
</p>
<p>The Meritocrats went into hiding, Europe went dark, the America's cut ties and all that was left was a couple of stronghold countries scattered worldwide. Wild wanted to go to Rome, needed to go to Rome, but the world needed him first. So he fought and struggled to save his people. After months of challenging undercover missions and infiltration Wild was left with a destroyed reputation and a scared soul. He knew he was surviving, but he felt nothing like a survivor. Never felt the righteous fury Grizzop exuded from every part of his being. He was failing, and Grizzop was still missing. 
</p>
<p>Ten months in, and Wild finally got in contact with the Harlequins. A dim sense of hope lit in his chest; if anyone can help him find Grizzop, it would be a group of survivors. When he told Curry what he was doing, what he was looking for, Curry sat him down, and Wild felt that light extinguish. Astral travel and time portals were things he knew not to mess with, knew how dangerous they could be, knew it was a death sentence to play with magic in Rome. Grizzop was dead. He had to be. That or he's stuck in time, trapped in an infernal hellscape of being.
</p>
<p>"I need to see for myself."
</p>
<p>Hours of fighting later, and Wild was on a quick trip to Rome next to Einstein. It was awkward, the two having nothing to say to the other but the anticipation made up for the silence. 
</p>
<p>Every part of Wild felt clenched as he waited for the shoe to drop. When they finally made it to the interdimensional rift, Wild felt his feet fall out underneath him. The world became a gray blur as (for the first time since the end of civilization) Oscar cried. </p>
<p>He cried for his friends, he cried for his people, he cried for the world, and he cried for Grizzop. 
</p>
<p>A while later, Oscar finally stops, stands himself up, brushes off his clothes, and asks Einstein to return him to base. 
</p>
<p>With a scared face and a blackened soul, Wild needed to get to work. 
</p>
<p>He was the last survivor, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>